Hearts and Love
by Skull1412
Summary: Sawada Tsunayumi is an exceptional female but in love she's as dense as a rock. But a LOT of people have their eyes on her as she becomes the soon-to-be mafia boss of the Vongola. The only problem is that the enemies love her to an obsession to attempt to kidnap her many times during her training even though she's an expert at many things. Who will catch Tsunayumi's heart at last?


**Chapter 1:**

Sawada Tsunayumi was definitely was definitely one to be feared by the people Namimori even if she was kind. She was kind, yes, but if you provoke her or anyone else innocence next to her, well, pray you'll never see her again because she remembers everyone. But even with that, it doesn't stop people from confessing their love, no matter the age or gender.

Especially since she was so innocent to inappropriate things and was always ready to help anyone who needed it, not the people she had a grudge on until they changed and proved to her that they change, which was a lot surprisingly. Well, bad kids love her too apparently.

But it was unneeded to say that everyone in Namimori owed Tsunayumi but was unable to do anything back as she was so independent on her own yet helped everyone with jobs, school, bullies, robbers, criminals, homework, animals, family problems, which was quite scary if you admit that they were treating you badly and then you'd go home finding your parents to have you forgive them profusingly, mostly everything and she would help you, truly a blessing she was to Namimori.

"Tsu-chan! Get up honey! You have to go train today right?" Nana called to her daughter, they already knew about the mafia but agreed to pretend not to for Iemitsu's sake.

"Got it Mom! Get the laptops ready too if you can! I hear from Bel-kun that the famous Reborn is going to come and train me!" Tsunayumi shouted from her room.

Nana looked thoughtful at that before yelling back up to her daughter, "Alright! I'll hack into the Vongola's database for you while you train, be back in 20 minutes! I'll also have breakfast ready for you!"

"Thanks Mom! By the way Levi-kun is coming to get a new electric umbrella that I upgraded!" Tsunayumi replied.

"Ok dear!" Nana called back as she took out 5 laptops and started to hack into the Vongola's database as she made breakfast at the same time, the Vongola should really get a better defense, this is too easy.

Nana was humming as she set 4 plates down; if Levi was coming then one more should be accompanying him as well, if more, well there are extras too. She sat down and relax she drank some orange juice; she already hacked into Vongola's and had hidden herself so they couldn't detect it.

After 15 minutes Tsunayumi leapt down the stairs in one jump, did a flip in midair, landed on her feet like a cat, and rushed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

It only to 5 minutes for Tsunayumi to rush out and sit in her chair automatically going into 'Info Mode' as Nana dubbed and took in every single detail about Reborn about what he did and what he was going to do.

"Mom, make sure to make an espresso later today, he's coming today, apparently Iemitsu forgot that I was a girl and put me as a boy, I wanna surprise him afterschool so don't tell him I'm a girl ok?" Tsunayumi asked hopefully.

Nana chuckled, "Of course honey, and you need to go to school in an hour just you know."

Tsunayumi was about to reply when the doorbell rang, "It must be Levi-kun."

Nana stood up while Tsunayumi shoveled down her breakfast and went to the door to open it to reveal Levi and Squalo. Squalo looked excited to be at the Sawada household while Levi just looked embarrassed.

"Hello Squalo-san and Levi-san, why don't you come in? I have breakfast ready for you three. And yes I mean you too Mammon-san." Nana said with a welcoming smile.

Mammon appeared in front of Nana with a small smile, "Your eyes are as sharp as ever Mama."

Nana gave an appreciative smile, "Thank you Mammon-san, Tsu-chan is eager to see you by the way."

The three guests blushed, yes, even Mammon who was a female; their crush was excited to see them? That got their hearts thumping fast alright. Nana smirked knowingly making them stutter as they walked in stiffly.

"Ah! Mammon-chan! Levi-kun! Squalo-kun! Hi! Come in!" Tsunayumi greeted happily as she notice the three come in while she put away the large stack of papers that were the people she had research.

"VOI! Tsuna! How are you doing!?" Squalo shouted.

"Tsuna, hello, I got the small hidden daggers as you requested, and I'll do you a favor and call it free." Mammon told the girl who tried to give Mammon her rightful money, Tsunayumi was the only person he did anything for free.

"Tsunayumi-sama, it's nice to see you again, I hope you're doing well." Levi said as he bowed, Xanxus and Tsunayumi, the two people that he'll ever bow down to.

"Squalo-kun, I'm doing well! Mammon-chan, I appreciate it but please accept my money! Levi-kun, my day was great now please get up from the floor!" Tsunayumi said and at once Levi stood up.

"I will not accept the money Tsuna; you need it for something else when Reborn comes." Mammon said and the room suddenly became tense.

"Voiii," Squalo said with no enthusiasm, "That little kid is coming huh?"

"Yes, but who said I'll give him a good time training me?" Tsunayumi said with a large sadistic grin and the room suddenly became light again with laughter.

"You show Reborn what you got, don't ever mess with girls." Mammon said with a grin and Tsunayumi nodded in agreement.

"VVVOOOOIIII! Show that little brat you hear?!" Squalo roared in excitement, "Of course Squalo-kun."

"If that kid ever does anything bad to Tsunayumi-sama I shall punish him." Levi said determinedly making Tsunayumi sweatdrop at the man.

"Well kids, let's go eat shall we? Tsu-chan, go get ready for school by getting your things together. Besides you have to clean the classroom today don't you?" Nana said as she ushered the guests into living room where the breakfast laid.

"Ok Mon, see you later Peeps!" Tsunayumi said, using her little word to indicate girls and guys rather than just guys.

"Bye Tsuna! See you later! Have a good day at school!" Mammon called out from the living room.

"I will!" Tsunayumi shouted as she ran out the door.

Tsunayumi ran without effort, into the school, expertly dodging Hibari's attempt to make her fight him again, jumped up from the side of the school, unlocked the lock that was on the inside of the school in a quick swipe, jumped into the classroom, locked the window, cleaned up the room in 5 seconds, ran out the door, jumped effortlessly up the set of stairs, and fell back flat against the roof's floor comfortably.

"Carnivore-Tsuna, how dare you run away from me again." a familiar voice said in an irritated voice and Tsunayumi couldn't help just chuckle.

"Kyo-kun, I thought you'd never come." Tsunayumi teased at the irritated Hibari.

"Fight me." Hibari demanded as he raised his tonfas already ready for a fight.

"Not today Kyo-kun, the bell's going to ring you know." Tsunayumi informed and she jumped over the wire fence where her class is located, latched her feet onto the window sill above her classroom, unlocked the lock, swiftly landed into the classroom, and onto her seat not minding the student's stares at her.

"Good morning class, let's start class shall we? Sawada, you are excused if you need to do something." Nezu added quickly, he learned quickly about what she could do despite it only being a portion of her power when he thought she was weak enough to pick on, she responded with a stack of the finished assignments for the whole year, tests that was 3 levels above her class, any work she could find that he could hand out during the year which required 5 full large boxes that were up to his head, a punch to his face, a knee in his gut, broken nose, a concussion, a sprained wrist, a bloody forehead, a ruined image, online hate and spammers, a laughing stock to the public, and a thread line to his current job.

"No worries Nezu, I'll be helping the other kids in case they don't get your stupid unhelpful teaching." Tsunayumi said with a sweet smile, Nezu clenched his hands but said nothing not really wanting to go to the hospital again since when he came out he found out Tsunayumi was teaching for him and the class was so far ahead already and seemed to like her better than him.

"Very well Sawada, do as you please." Nezu said with clenched teeth as he turned to write down a lesson and tried to ignore the calls of help and assistance despite not even putting on a single word yet.  
Oh how he hated the Sawada brat, she was such a pest but alas the principal gave her permission to help students during class and do as she pleased during school since she finished everything she needed to do.

"Oh! I get it now Sawada-san! Thank you so much!" a student said gratefully and Nezu grated his teeth.

Damn that Sawada Tsunayumi.


End file.
